Renegades 3
by thewrangler
Summary: Blair, Garrett and Ben decide to get jobs. But when the first day doesn't go so great, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman are going to make things all better. Warning: graphic lemon ahead!


The Renegades 3

"Well boys, this is our chance." Garrett said as he, Blair and Ben strode down the street. They looked at each other.  
"Garrett, I know this is going to get a roof over our heads, but we don't exactly know all of human cultures." Ben said, thinking of their little time on Earth.  
"C'mon how hard could it be?" Garrett smiled. The girls all were waitress at some store downtown and themselves at night." Here we go." They stopped in front of a coffee shop with a Help Wanted sign." Who wants to go first?"  
"I'm getting this over with." Blair groaned walking inside. The place was only a small cafe, but it was crowded with people. He waited in line for about 15 minutes until he got to the counter. A young girl was the server.  
"What can I get for you?" She smiled, a high pitched voice hurting his ears like nails on a chalkboard.  
"I'm here about the job." Blair said, looking at the ground. She motioned for him to come behind the counter.  
"Thank you. We're so busy today and could really use the help. You'll make the drinks after I tell you the order. Brb." She smiled.  
"Wait what?" Blair asked, sliding on an apron they gave him. He didn't know whay "brb" meant. The same girl came back a second.  
"We need a double mocha latte with extra soy no foam." She said, handing him a piece of paper. Blair stared at her in confusion.  
"Oh boy." He said, knowing this wasn't going to be fun. Meanwhile, Garrack and Byen continued down the street, stopping at a cab company.  
"Well, good luck on the hunt." Garrack smiled as he walked in the door. He looked around at the dirty waiting room. A woman sat chewing gum at her computer.  
"Can I help you, sir?" Sha asked without looking up from the screen. She was a middle aged woman with a few grey streaks in her hair.  
"You wouldn't need another cab driver, would you?" He asked, making her look up. She rolled the car to the wall behind her and plucked a pair of keys of the wall.  
"Your first pickup is on 39th street. After that, swing by Cable Avenue before stopping at the intersection of 10th and 41st." She said, as her teeth chewed the gum vigorously. Garrack was dumb folded. This was not going to end well.  
Finally, Byen managed to wonder into a gas station. He looked around and saw the usual snack foods and a pudgy man in a t-shirt." You need something pal?"  
"A job would be nice." Byen smiled, as tne guy looked up. He opened up the door and pointed to the gas points.  
"You can pump gas. Take it or leave it." He said, going to sit back down." By the way, one of the gas pumps has a hole in it. Just watch out." Byen left to go outside as a mini van pulled up.  
"20 dollars please." A woman said, stepping out and going into the store. He pulled out the hose and put it in the gas take. He pulled the trigger, but to his surprise, gas sprayed out the side. His clothes became soaked as he let go of the nozzle.  
"This is going to be real fun." He moaned.  
8 grueling hours later...  
"I've never been so happy for a day to be over." Blair as he walked home alone. He was covered in foam, coffee stains and had a large bruise on his stomach. All day he had tried to make coffee, occasionally spilling some on himself and burning his skin. Other times getting hit by elderly ladies for messing up their grandchildren's order. He came to the apartment and just managed to make it up the stairs. He knocked on the door of room 666. "Just a minute." A perky voice said from inside. A second later, Harley opened the door. Her blonde hair was in two ponytails and she wore a white face makeup. A short skirt donned her hips while high boots topped with stockings covered her legs.  
"Geez, you look like you had a bad day." She said as they walked back into the apartment.  
Blair shook his head and sat down on the bed couch." You have no idea." He said." Where were you going?"  
"Just out for a stroll, now that I'm a good guy." She smiled, rubbing his side. He grimaced in pain as she pulled her hand away." Does that hurt? "  
"A little. Could you..." He asked, gesturing to his back. She kneeled down behind him and slowly rubbed his shoulder. She couldn't believe how big his shoulders were. Blair's eyes closed as he enjoyed the moment. Suddenly, Harley felt playful as she jump on him and tackled him onto the bed. He landed on his back with her on top of him.  
"Well, it doesn't hurt that much." He smiled as her big blue eyes looked at her. For a joke, she rubbed her knee against the crotch of his pants, feeling something long and hard.  
"Did you get a phone or are you just happy to see me?" She smiled, a slight seductive tone on her voice. She leaned down and kissed his lips as he did the same. Blair had sat up by now and she was sitting on his lap as they continued the lip lock.  
"I didn't know aliens knew how to do this." She breathed as they momentarily broke the kiss. Her lips had black lipstick on them and there was a small outline on Blair's lips now.  
"How do you think new aliens are born?" He smiled as he kissed her again. He cupped her ass and stood up, walking over to the counter in the kitchen. He layed her on the counter as he began to kiss down her neck. He felt her shiver as he kissed under her chin. She moaned in pleasure as he got to her upper chest and stopped.  
"Why'd you stop?" She asked, breathing heavily. She had never had this much fun with Joker.  
He smiled." It appears I've run out of skin." He said as she seductively smiled back. She tugged at her top until it came off, revealing a black lace bra. She wrapped her legs around his body as she kissed him again. He picked her up again and laid them both down on the pullout couch. She lay on his chest feeling his chest when suddenly she felt something around her ass. She looked down and saw his hands under her skirt. She licked her lips as she nodded at him. He slid her underwear off, revealing a smooth ass.  
"Fuck me." She whispered in his ear. Blair undid his zipper on his jeans as a 6 inch cock popped out. Her eyes bulged as she moved down towards it and licked the tip. She felt him shiver and smiled as she placed it in her mouth. Her blonde hair bounced up and down as she sucked it hard. Blair groaned with each gulp as she let go for second. Without warning, he flipped Harley off him and lay on top of her. "My turn." He smiled as she undid her bra clip. Her breasts fell onto her chest as she smiled. He slowly put his mouth over her right nimple and began to suck on it as he massaged the left breast. Harley tried to hold back her moans, but soon found herself doing it constantly. She felt herself beginning to get wet as he switched positions. He stopped and looked at her.  
"Blair, stick your cock in my pussy now!" She yelled, clearly almost at her limit. She rolled over on her back as Blair put his penis at her entrance. Slowly, he sunk into her, filling her inside. He pulled back out, only to go back inside. Harley couldn't contain herself as she yelled in pleasure.  
"Don't stop please!" She yelled as she threw her head back." Oh god!" Harley felt herself at her climax as she wrapped her legs around him. Blair concentrated hard as she orgasmed. He fell back beside her smiling on the bed couch.  
"I love you." He said, rubbing her cheek softly. Her blue eyes met his as he pulled a blanket over them.  
"I love you too." She said, kissing his cheek before they fell asleep in each others arms. A few hours later, Byen walked through the door. His clothes were soaked in gasoline and he felt misrable. He looked over and saw Blair and Harley asleep on the couch. He quietly crept into the room he was staying in.  
"I gotta get these clothes off." He groaned as he pulled off his shirt and pants. His body was built well, but not too bulky. Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around his waist. He looked down and reconized the delicate arms.  
"How was your day?" Pam asked as he turned around to face her. He didn't say anything, just put his shirt up to her nose. She reeled back with a disgusted look on her face.  
"Does that answer your question?" He muttered, tossing into a laundry bin. She put her mouth up to his ear.  
"I can make it better." She whispered, kissing his cheek. She flicked her red hair back as she started to walk out the door.  
"How so?" Bem asked, grabbing her wrist and making her stop. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his head.  
"Like this." She said as she kissed him passionately. They fell onto tje bed as they continued the kiss. Pam soon felt a tongue enter her mouth and she surged forward with her own. Though the tongues fought for dominance, Ben's won and she let it explore her mouth. They pulled apart and looked at each other.  
"Too much?" Ben asked, nervous he had taken it a bit too far too fast. But Pam smiled.  
"Too little." She said as she kneeled down on the floor. Ben pulled down his boxers to reveal a thick cock. Slowly at first, she began stroking it with her hand. Ben moaned as she increased the speed. Suddenly, Pam lost it. She ripped off her tank top and yoga pants, jumping on Ben's stomach as he lay back. She kissed him sloppily as she removed her bra. As they continued the kiss, her boobs jiggled with each move. Slowly, Ben removed her red thong as she lifted herself up. She came down on his dick, making her shiver. She raised herself up and down on him as he left and re-entered over and over.  
"I am going to... ahhhhh!" Pam said, right before she came. Her whole body tensed as she slowed the pace. She slowly got off, breathing heavy." Guess what? I finally found something I love more than plants."  
"And what's that?" Ben asked as he looked at her. He slowly leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
"You." She said, as they covered up in the bed. As they fell asleep, Ben's arm found it's way around her.  
Finally, Garrett walked through the door." What was I thinking?" He asked himself. The first person he had picked up was a mom with three kids. The oldest, a seven year old insisted she sit in the front. Unfortunately she had a bottle of chocolate milk, which eventually found it's way onto his pants leg. The second person was a young man who smoked like a chimney. Garrett had no idea how he would ever get the stink of smoke out of his clothes. The last person was by far the worst. He looked like a drug dealer, who dragged a hooker into the vehicle. They made love in the back seat, much to his argument (the guy had actually pulled a gun on him if he did anything). For 20 minutes he had to listen to it.  
"I gotta get a shower." He muttered as he walked to the bathroom. The shoulder was a stand up, which was quick spacious. He stripped down and turned on the water. The hot water felt good against the human skin he was in. He had grown a likeness to his human form.  
"Room for two in here?" A voice said, making him jump. He turned around and standing in the shower with him, was Selina.  
"How did, I mean what... sure." He finally managed to stammer. How had she gotten in without him noticing? She grabbed a bar of soap from the wall as he watched. She stood back on to him as she lathered her body in soap.  
"Could you do my lower back? I can't reach." She purred, handing Garrett the soap. He rubbed it along her lower back but couldn't take his eyes off her ass. It was so big, yet not fat." Lower. Lower." She kept saying until his hands were literally on her ass cheeks. She shivered from his touch as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Where did you get this idea?" He asked smirking. He leaned back her head and kissed him fully. He could feel Selina moaning while their lips were locked. Without warning, his hands shot up to her breasts. They felt soft in his hands as he gently squeezed them. She broke the kiss and smiled seductively at him.  
"I was feeling the same." She smiled as she pushed her ass back toward his dick. She groaned as he penetrated her ass and she shoved herself back and forth. He could feel her nimples begin to get hard as she increased her speed. She was practically screaming as she went as fast as she could. She felt so happy as she climaxed while Garrett massaged her boobs. Slowly, she pulled her ass from his dick and turned to face him.  
"I really needed that." Garrett said as tney exited tne shower, hand in hand. She lead him into the only empty room left as they got into the bed.  
"Good night." Selina said as she kissed him and slowly pulled away from the side. They both fell asleep, legs intertwined.  
The next morning, everyone woke up and was sitting down eating breakfast." Who did you guys sleep last night?" Pam asked.  
"Great!" Everyone replied looking at their partners. Now work didn't seem so bad.  



End file.
